Super Anime, Bergabung!
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Ichigo dan teman-temannya mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan beberapa zanpakutou para kapten yang ketinggalan di Soul Society. Tak disangka, mereka malah nyasar ke Konoha. -DISCONTINUE-
1. Bab 1

**Super Anime, Bergabung!**

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara di sini merupakan ciptaan mangakanya masing-masing. Kalo cerita ini 100% berasal dari pikiran saia sendiri.**

**Summary: Ichigo dan teman-teman bersama beberapa shinigami dari Soul Society mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan beberapa Zanpakutou para kapten yang ketinggalan di Soul Society. Tak disangka, mereka malah nyasar ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh.**

**Warning: Di sini, setting tempat dan waktunya agak berbeda. OOC, GaJe, sangat gak nyambung, dan semacamnya.**

**Genre: Humor/Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**Main Fandom: Bleach x Naruto. Tapi saia akan menambahkan beberapa chara dari anime lain juga.**

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

**Bab 1: Zanpakutounya Ketinggalan!**

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

Suatu hari di Soul Society, lebih tepatnya di Kediaman sou-taichou. Berdirilah 11 orang kapten. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Yamamoto: Serangan Muramasa sudah mulai merebak luas! Sampai-sampai dia menyerang Rukongai dan sekarang dia akan menyerang tempat si bocah berambut oranye itu! Menurut kalian, kita harus bagaimana? *mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat ke lantai*

Unohana: Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Utusan kita, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji dan shinigami rambut oranye itu... Hmmm... Siapa ya, namanya? *mikir*

Kenpachi: Kurosaki Ichigo?

Unohana: Ya. Mereka tak bisa mengalahkannya dan malah berakhir babak belur. Mereka datang ke sini tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa.

Yamamoto: Oleh karena itu, kita harus bagaimana? *matanya jeling*

Shushuke: Saya punya ide, sou-taichou! *ngangkat tangan kanan*

Yamamoto: Ya, Shushu (Baca: Susu). Apa idemu?

Shushuke: *dalam hati* Susu? *swt* *bicara ke sou-taichou* Bagaimana kalau beberapa dari kita datang ke kota tempat shinigami rambut oranye itu, dan mengalahkan Muramasa!

Yamamoto: Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Kurotsuchi: Ke ke ke! *ketularan virusnya Hiruma* Saya tidak ikut, sou-taichou!

Yamamoto: Doushite?

Kurotshuci: Karena saya punya urusan penting. Saya harus meneliti sesuatu. *grin*

Yamamoto: Hm. Baiklah, siapa saja yang setuju, silakan angkat tangan dan angkat kaki!

Soifong+Shushuke+Byakuya+Komamura+Kyouraku+Ukitake: *angkat tangan*

Yamamoto: Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat angkat kaki! Kan sudah kubilang, yang mau pergi silakan angkat tangan dan angkat kaki! *bentak-bentak* *mengeluarkan Ryūjin Jakka*

Soifong+Shushuke+Byakuya+Komamura+Kyouraku+Ukitake: *gregetan* *angkat kaki*

Hitsugaya: Tenang sou-taichou. *menghampiri sou-taichou* Kalo marah terus, cepat tua lho! *megang-megang Ryūjin Jakka*

Yamamoto: *gemetaran* *ngamuk* Kamu juga sama! Kamu mau ngeledek saya, ya!

Hitsugaya: *kabur* *tanpa sengaja Ryūjin Jakka kebawa*

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

X-Gerbang Senkeimon-X

Ukitake: Nah, semua. Apa kalian sudah siap? *ngelirik para taichou yang sedang mengepaki barang-barang*

Soifong: Bentar napa? *ngacak-ngacakin isi tasnya* Kayaknya ada yang kurang, deh?

Ukitake: Apaan emangnya? Emas? Perak? Berlian? Tembaga?

Soifong: Bukan! *geleng-geleng* Aku lupa!

Byakuya: Aku pun, merasa ada suatu keganjalan. Rasanya ada barang yang tertinggal. Tapi apa itu, ya?

Kyouraku: Ouh, Nanao-chanku ketinggalan! *teriak gaje*

Komamura+Shushuke: *nimpukin Kyouraku pake tas* Gak penting!

Ukitake: Aduh. Apaan sih, emangnya? Cepetan dong! Gerbangnya entar ketutup! *ngentak-ngentakkin kaki*

Shushuke: Sudahlah. Nanti saja mengurusi barang itu. Sekarang kita pergi saja. *masuk ke gerbang duluan*

Ukitake+Komamura: *masuk ke gerbang ngikutin Shushuke*

Byakuya+Kyouraku: Duluan, ya! *ngikutin Ukitake dan Komamura*

Soifong: Tunggu! *masuk ke gerbang tepat sebelum gerbang menutup*

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

X-Halaman Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki-X

Zabimaru besar: *ngangkatin ekor* Woi! Siapa yang mau main lagi!

Zabimaru kecil: *ngangkatin ekor juga* Aku!

Tobiume+Haineko: *loncat-loncat bareng* Aku juga mau main!

Hyourinmaru: Tapi main apaan?

Kazeshini: Lompat tali?

Senbonzakura+Hyourinmaru: *nimpukin Kazeshini pake batu* Kita bukan anak cewek!

Tiba-tiba Rukia dan Renji yang seluruh badannya terbalut perban datang menghampiri segerembol Zanpakutou tersebut.

Rukia: Hah! Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi pada halaman rumahku! *histeris ketika melihat halaman rumah kediaman Kuchiki yang berantakan* *perbannya bercopotan*

Suzumebachi: Tadi kami habis main masak-masakan! Lalu, kami berenang di kolam itu! *nunjukin kolam ikan di tengah halaman* Gak nyadar, pantatnya Shirayuki kegigit ikan gabus! (Di Soul Society ada ikan gabus gak, ya?)

Sode no Shirayuki: *ngelus-ngelus pantat* Iya, nih. Sakit banget, Rukia-sama.

Rukia: *menjerit* WTF! My lopely zanpakutou! Kenapa kamu bertingkah bodoh begitu! *menghampiri Shirayuki* *megangin pantatnya Shirayuki*

Tobiume+Wabisuke: *bisik-bisik*

Wabisuke: Hoo~ Rukia-sama hentai!

Rukia: *naik darah* Grrr...

Renji: *shocked* Ru-Rukia?

Rukia: Haah! Berisik kalian! Pergi semuanya! *bersiap pake Hadou 33*

Zanpakutou: *kabur*

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

X-Markas Juu-taichou-X

Hyourinmaru: Hosh... Hosh... Capek. *berhenti lari* *duduk di bangku panjang*

Hozukimaru: *duduk juga* Kamu tuh, Wabisuke! Jangan ngomong sembarangan ama Rukia-sama! Entar kalo kita diaduin ke Byakuya-taichou baru tahu kamu!

Wabisuke: My apologies. *muka semraut*

Haineko: Ngomong-ngomong, kok tempat ini sepi, ya? Hitsugaya-taichou dan Rangiku-sama kemana? *lirik kanan lirik kiri*

Katen Kyoukotsu: Hm, tadi kan kalo gak salah ada rapat para taichou. Mungkin kaptenmu sedang rapat.

Fujikujaku: Um, iya juga, ya?

Semua diam tanpa kata. Hanya suara desiran angin dan pasir yang dimainkan Haineko yang terdengar. Lalu tiba-tiba...

Rangiku: *nepukin punggung Haineko sampai keselek* Hayo! Ngapain disini?

Haineko: *latah* Eeh, ! *ngelus-ngelus dada* *mandang Rangiku tajam* Rangiku! Ngangetin aja, deh!

Rangiku: Hehehe... Gomen. *nyengir*

Minazuki: Kasian, deh.

Rangiku: Sebenarnya, kalian ada apa, nih ramai-ramai gini? Mau kasih aku sake, ya?

Tenken: Puuh! Bukan. Kami cuma mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari seseorang. Lalu kami berniat menunggu kapten kami yang sedang rapat.

Rangiku: *kaget* Lho? Bukannya rapat para kapten sudah selesai? Memang, kapten kalian kemana?

Suzumebachi+Senbonzakura+Tenken+Katen Kyoukotsu+Ashisogi Jizou+Sougyo no Kotowari: *geleng-geleng* Gak tau.

Hitsugaya: *muncul* Kenapa kalian ada di sini?

Rangiku: *noleh ke Hitsugaya* Lho? Taichou? Taichou liat pemilik mereka, gak?

Hitsugaya: Hmmm... Bukankan pemilik kalian sekarang sedang ditugaskan ke bumi? Apa kalian gak tahu? Lalu, kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?

Senbonzakura pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada mereka. Cerita yang cukup panjang. Jadi author malas untuk mengetiknya. *author ditimpuk pake batu*

Setelah semua kejadian itu diceritakan, Hitsugaya pun mengerti. Tapi ia sendiri berpikir, "kok bisa-bisanya mereka lupa kalau zanpakutou mereka ketinggalan di sini?"

Rangiku: Bagaimana kalau kita melapor ke sou-taichou?

Hitsugaya: Aku setuju. Apa jadinya kalau mereka bertarung tanpa zanpakutou? _What a pain?_

Mereka pun pergi menuju markas besar sou-taichou dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bahwa zanpakutou yang pastinya akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh para taichou-taichou di bumi itu bertarung tidak ada karena ketinggalan di Soul Society.

Yamamoto: Nani! *jantungan*

Choujirou: Taichou! Taichou! *nepuk-nepuk punggung sou-taichou* *ngebentakin Hitsugaya* Hitsugaya-taichou! Cepat panggil 14045!

Hitsugaya: *mikir* 14045?

Choujirou: Eh, salah! Salah! Maksud saya, panggilin Unohana-taichou! Penyakit sou-taichou kumat lagi!

Hitsugaya: Eh, iya! Iya! *lari ke markas besar Yon-taichou*

Yamamoto: *ngos-ngosan* Ra-Rangiku-fuku-taichou. Su-suruh be-berapa orang yang ada di surat wasiat saya (?) untuk men-nyerahkan zanpaku-zanpakutou ini ke taichou pemilik mereka. *ngambil selembar surat dari dalam hiorinya dan menyerahkannya ke Rangiku* Choujirou, *ngomong ke Choujirou* Cepat, bukakan gerbang Senkeimon! Hah! *pingsan*

Rangiku: *ngambil surat wasiat itu* Hai. *ngomong ke segerombolan zanpakutou* Hajimeyou! *pergi*

Zanpakutou: *ngangguk* Hai. *ngikutin Rangiku*

Choujirou: Hamba tuanku. *pergi menuju gerbang Senkeimon*

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

X-Gerbang Senkeimon-X

Semua yang ada di surat wasiat sou-taichou sudah berkumpul. Orang-orang itu adalah: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Inoue Orihime, Uryū Ishida, dan Yasutora Sado. Mereka sepertinya sudah siap berperang. Meskipun Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo berbalut perban karena terluka parah setelah melawan Muramasa. Mereka tetap berjiwa baja dan siap mengalahkan Muramasa, yang kabarnya berkerja sama dengan pasukan Espada.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa makhluk tak diundang ikut dalam perjalanan mereka untuk menyerahkan zanpakutou yang tertinggal itu. Sebut saja: Ryūjin Jakka, Gonryomaru, Gegetsuburi, Minazuki, Tobiume, Kazeshini, Ashisogi Jizou, Itegumo, dan Habatakinasai yang sebenarnya tadi ikut Zabimaru dan kawan-kawan bermain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Kini mereka hanya bisa mengikuti pasukan Hitsugaya karena sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam Senkeimon.

Hitsugaya: Kenapa banyak sekali yang ikut?

Tobiume: Kami kesasar. Malah nyangkut, ngikutin kalian.

Sougyo no Kotowari 1: *nangis-nangis* *narik-narik baju Rukia* Rukia-nee, papah mana?

Sougyo no Kotowari 2: *nangis juga* Iya, papah mana?

Rukia: Papah? *bingung*

Sougyo no Kotowari: *barengan* Iya! Papah Ukitake! Dimana papah?

Renji: *senyum* Tenanglah. Papah kalian ada di tempatnya o'om Ichigo. Dia baik-baik aja, kok.

Ichigo: *shocked* O'om! O'om katamu! Memangnya aku sudah tua apa? *jambakin rambutnya Renji*

Katen Kyoukotsu: *nyisir* Duh, tanpa aku si tua bangka itu gakkan bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Orihime: *ngelus pundaknya Katen* Sabar aja, deh. Nanti kita akan membantu Kyouraku taichou untuk melawan Muramasa-san. *senyum*

Haineko+Rangiku: *nyamperin Orihime* Eh! Foto-foto, yuk!

Orihime: Ha? Foto-foto pake apa?

Haineko: Ini *ngeluarin sebuah _handphone_ dari bajunya* Namanya han pon.

Rangiku: *nyerobot _handphone_ dari tangan Haineko* Bukan han pon. Tapi handipon!

Ishida+Sado: *swt* _Handphone___bu, _handphone_.

Haineko+Rangiku: *ngangkat jari telunjuk* Itu dia!

Hitsugaya: Ehm. *ngencengin suara* Pintu gerbang sudah terbuka! Ayo kita keluar! *melangkah keluar dari Senkaimon*

Semua: *ngekorin Hitsugaya* Huaaaaa... *cengo* Ini Karakura!

Terlihat di depan mereka berdiri sebuah gerbang besar bercat hijau dengan tulisan berwarna merah. Di atas gerbang tersebut tergambar sebuah lambang pusaran dan di gerbang bertuliskan 'Konoha Gakure'. Sudah jelas ini bukan kota Karakura.

Ichigo: *semaput* Kita dimana!

Semua: HIEEEE! *menjerit*

Dengan begini, dimulailah petualangan para shinigami dan zanpakutou tersebut di Konoha Gakure.

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

Di saat yang sama, di lain tempat. Tempat inilah yang menjadi tujuan para wisatawan kita untuk berwisata *author ditimpuk batu ama readers*. Ups! Maksud saya, tempat yang menjadi tujuan para tokoh kita untuk mengantarkan 'zanpakutou ketinggalan' tersebut. Kota Karakura.

Di tengah kerumunan warga Karakura yang berlalu lalang, terlihatlah beberapa orang –hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya- berkimono serba hitam dilengkapi dengan hiori putih dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah tas besar. Mereka adalah...

Teng tedeng!

Soifong: *meganging kepala* Emergency!

Byakuya: *ngelirik Soifong* Kenapa?

Soifong: Hal yang paling buruk... telah terjadi padaku. *mandang para shinigami lain yang pada cengo* Tidak! Bukan hanya terjadi padaku, tapi juga pada kalian!

Shushuke: Memang ada apa, sih?

Komamura: *menyadari apa yang dimaksud Soifong* Sokka! Zanpakutou kita gak ada!

Ukitake+Kyouraku: ... *menjerit* NANIIIIIEEEEE!

Byakuya: *masih tenang* Puh! *dalem ati* HIEEEE!

Shushuke: *cengo* *ngeliat zanpakutounya* Untung punyaku ada.

Soifong: Jadi, nasib kita gimana nih!

Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka mencoba menelepon ke pusat pengembangan 46 (Mau ngapain nelpon sana?). Namun, hasilnya nihil. Mereka masih belum tahu kalau zanpakutou mereka berada di Konoha Gakure, bersama pasukan Hitsugaya-taichou.

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

**TBC**

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

"**_-_-_-_-_"**

Saia kembali lagi dengan fic humor! Fic ini sebagai tebusan dosa saia karena gak bisa ngelanjutin fic Reality. Tapi kali ini fic dengan fandom campuran banyak anime! Saia minta maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan dan kegajean di fic ini. Saia mohon dengan sangat untuk mereview fic ini jika sudah membacanya. Flame juga boleh, deh.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!


	2. Bab 2

Super Anime, Bergabung!

"_-_-_-_-_"

Disclaimer: Semua chara di sini merupakan ciptaan mangakanya masing-masing. Kalo cerita ini 100% berasal dari pikiran saia sendiri.

Summary: Ichigo dan teman-teman bersama beberapa shinigami dari Soul Society mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan beberapa Zanpakutou para kapten yang ketinggalan di Soul Society. Tak disangka, mereka malah nyasar ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh.

Warning: Di sini, setting tempat dan waktunya agak berbeda. OOC, GaJe, sangat gak nyambung, dan semacamnya.

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Rated: T

Main Fandom: Bleach x Naruto. Tapi saia akan menambahkan beberapa chara dari anime lain juga.

"_-_-_-_-_"

Bab 2: Shinigami dan Shinobi

"_-_-_-_-_"

**Rukia: Hieee! Kita dimana? Ini kan, bukan Karakura?**

**Ichigo: *matanya keluar* NO! Kita kesasar!**

**Hitsugaya: Bukan begitu, ini pasti karena Senkeimon kelebihan muatan. Jadinya kita gak bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan benar. *melihat-lihat***

**Haineko: Yupie! Setuju banget sama Hitsugaya-taichou! *peluk-peluk Hitsugaya***

**Hitsugaya: Ugh... *kecekek* Lepasin! Hah!**

**Ishida: Ini semua karena para zanpakutou itu pada ngikutin kita, sih. *nunjuk zanpakutou yang keikut tadi***

**Katen Kyoukotsu: So, *ngipas* gimana sekarang? *masih ngipas***

**Renji: Gimana kalo kita tanya ke orang yang di sebelah sana, noh! *nunjuk 2 orang penjaga gerbang yang sedang ngopi dibangkunya***

**Semua zanpakutou: Setuju!**

**Sebelum memasuki gerbang, mereka memakai gigai dahulu, agar mereka nantinya bisa dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Namun, gimana dengan zanpakutounya?**

**Ya, mereka juga pakai gigai yang rupanya khusus diciptakan oleh Urahara-jiisan.**

**Setelah menggunakan gigai masing-masing, mereka pun menuju dalam gerbang dan menghampiri dua orang penjaga gerbang yang diketahui bernama Kotetsu dan Izumo. Kedua orang itu terlihat sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil berbincang-bincang.**

**Kotetsu: Sluurrp... *menghirup kopinya* Ya, gitu deh! Hokage-sama bener-bener dah! Masa aku disuruh ngepel seluruh toilet di sana yang bauuuu banget gitu?**

**Izumo: Sabar aja, deh. *nepuk-nepuk pundak Kotetsu* Namanya juga Hokage. Gitulah kerjaannya Hokage, cuma nyuruh-nyuruh kita aja.**

**Hitsugaya: Permisi.**

**Izumo+Kotetsu: *mandang Hitsugaya+rombongannya* *mata menyipit***

**Izumo: Kalian siapa, ya?**

**Hitsugaya: Kami adalah, emm... manusia! *mikir***

**Kotetsu: Manusia? Kami juga manusia. Oh, ya! Apa kupu-kupu aneh yang ada di sana *nunjuk Ashisogi Jizou* juga manusia?**

**Hitsugaya: Emm, yang itu...**

**Ashisogi Jizou: *ngomong pake bahasa kupu-kupu* Rrrrrrrr rrrr rrrr. (Kami zanpakutou.)**

**Izumo: Hah!**

**Haineko: Halo, mas! Saya Haineko. Zanpakutou paling cantik di... *mulutnya dibekep Rangiku* Uhmm uhgg...**

**Rangiku: *bisik ke haineko* Ssst! Jangan ngomong sembarangan! *ngomong ke Izumo* Jangan dipikirin, deh, omongan kucing ini!**

**Haineko: *melepaskan diri dari Rangiku* Kucing! *menggeram* Rawr!**

**Rangiku: Kami cuma orang yang nyasar aja. Kami ini sebenarnya mau ke Kota Karakura. Tuan tahu Kota Karakura dimana?**

**Izumo: *dalam hati* Dandanan mereka aneh! Perilaku mereka juga mencurigakan! Lalu, apa pula itu Kota Karakura!**

**Kotetsu: *membatin* Mereka penyusup? Ahk, masa mau menyusup rame-rame gitu, sih? Gaya berpakaiannya juga patut dicurigai!**

**Izumo: Maaf, kami tidak tahu Kota Karakura itu dimana. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini penyusup, ya!**

**Ichigo: Eh? Bukan! Kami cuma orang yang kesasar aja, kok! Suer deh!**

**Sado: Maaf, mas. Ini sebenarnya dimana?**

**Kotetsu: Hah? Masa kalian gak tahu? Ini adalah Konoha Gakure. Salah satu desa ninja terkenal di 5 negara besar ninja! Kalian ini ninja atau bukan, sih sebenarnya?**

**Semua: Bukan. *geleng-geleng kepala***

**Kotetsu: Jadi, kalian bukan ninja? Lalu, kalian ini berasal dari mana?**

**Hitsugaya: Kami berasal dari Soul Society. Sebuah tempat dimana para shinigami tinggal. Ups! *nutup mulut***

**Rangiku+Kira: *dalem inner* Taichou!**

**Kotetsu: Soul Society?**

**Izumo: Shinigami? Hah! Shinigami! Kalian... Kalian... *nunjuk-nunjuk Hitsugaya***

**Hitsugaya: Eh, aduh! Salah ngomong!**

**Semua zanpakutou: Ck ck ck.**

**Izumo+Kotetsu: SHINIGAMI! Kabur! *lari tunggang langgang***

**Ichigo: Lah? Kok kabur?**

**Para shinigami dan zanpakutou 'kesasar' itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di tempat itu. Mereka takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke desa karena nanti dikira orang aneh lagi.**

**Ada yang mencoba menelpon Soul Society, tapi gak nyambung-nyambung. Ada yang cuma mondar-mandir gaje, ada yang malah foto-foto, ada yang tiduran di bangkunya Izumo dan Kotetsu.**

**Tiba-tiba...**

**Datanglah lima orang manusia (Lo pikir setan?) yang rupanya adalah Tim 7! Tahu tim 7 kan? Itu lho, timnya Naruto. Mereka baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi. Tapi mereka malah dikagetkan oleh rombongan para shinigami + zanpakutou 'kesasar' itu.**

**Naruto: *nunjuk ke arah para shinigami main petak umpet (?)* Lho! Sensei! Siapa mereka?**

**Sakura: *mata menyipit* Hmm. Gak tahu juga, tuh! Jangan-jangan...**

**Sai: Penyusup?**

**Yamato+Kakashi: Kita tangkap mereka! *berlari menuju arah rombongan shinigami* Hei! Siapa kalian!**

**Hitsugaya+Ichigo+Rukia+Renji: *menghentikan main petak umpetnya* Ma-maaf, mas.**

**Yamato: Kalau boleh tahu, kalian ini siapa? Utusan dari negera lainkah? Atau penyusupkah?**

**Hitsugaya: Bukan! Kami ini, kami ini adalah orang yang kesasar.**

**Kakashi: Kesasar?**

**Naruto+Sai+Sakura: *menghampiri Kakashi***

**Sakura: Ada apa, sensei? Siapa mereka?**

**Kakashi: Mereka mengaku bahwa mereka adalah rombongan orang kesasar.**

**Naruto: Kok ada yang mirip monyet ama ular, sih? *nunjuk Zabimaru***

**Zabimaru besar: Kami Zabimaru!**

**Zabimaru kecil: *nunjuk diri sendiri* Aku Hebi no, *nunjuk Zabimaru besar* dia Saru no! Kami adalah zanpakutou!**

**Naruto: Zanpakutou? Apaan tuh?**

**Kazeshini: *muncul tiba-tiba* Kami ini pedang yang mempunyai roh.**

**Sakura: Pedang? Roh?**

**Yamato: Bukannya kami tidak bisa percaya pada kalian, tapi bagaimana pun juga, kalian adalah pendatang di sini. Jadi, kalian harus mengikuti tata krama orang rumah dan minta izin sama Hokage kami.**

**Hitsugaya: Baiklah. Kalaupun kami jelaskan sekarang, aku rasa kalian takkan percaya dan mengerti. Kami ini sebenarnya adalah...**

**Ichigo: Shinigami!**

**Rukia+Renji: *mulutnya melebar***

**Orihime+Ishida+Sado: *membatin* Kami bukan shinigami.**

**Naruto+Sakura: Shi-shinigami?**

**Kakashi: Apa? Kalian Shinigami! Gak mungkin, ah!**

**Yamato: Bukannya shinigami itu cuma bisa dilihat ama orang yang mau mati? Berarti...**

**Naruto: Berarti... KITA MAU MATI! *megangin pipi***

**Hitsugaya: Kami pakai jiwa modifikasi. Jadi kami masuk ke dalam jiwa modifikasi yang bernama gigai ini *nunjuk diri sendiri* dan kami bisa dilihat orang biasa.**

**Naruto: Gak ngerti, ah!**

**Haineko: Uh, mas yang di sana ca'em bener! *nunjuk ke sebuah arah***

**Sakura+Sai: *ngelirik arah yang ditunjuk Haineko* Shikamaru? Glek!**

**Rangiku: Mulai dah, penyakitnya. *nepuk jidat***

**Tobiume: Kya! Neko-chan! Jangan kesana! *narik-narik ekor Haineko***

**Haineko: Rawr! Lepasin, Tobiume! *mencoba melepaskan diri***

**Naruto: Ada apa?**

**Orihime: Munculin Hyourinmaru!**

**Hitsugaya: Eh, Hyourinmaru? *kolot* Hyourinmaru, *manggil Hyourinmaru* keluar!**

**Hyourinmaru: *keluar dari pedang* Ada apa, Hitsugaya-sama?**

**Hitsugaya: Hentikan Haineko! Haineko mo ngamuk!**

**Rangiku+Tobiume: Ugh! *mencoba menarik ekornya Haineko***

**Hyourinmaru: Baiklah. Haineko-chan. *senyum ke Haineko***

**Haineko: *pingsan* *digotong ama Ichigo***

**Naruto: *tereak* Shikamaru! Woi, Shikamaru! Sini!**

**Shikamaru: *ngelirik Naruto* Naruto? Hoi, Naruto! *menghampiri rombongan Naruto* *cengo* Siapa mereka?**

**Naruto: Ngakunya sih, orang kesasar. Gak taunya shinigami!**

**Shikamaru: Shinigami? Ah, gak mungkin!**

**Kakashi: Nah, kita sudah sampai di kantor Hokage. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. *masuk duluan* Permisi, Tsunade-sama.**

**Tsunade: Masuk!**

**Seluruh anggota tim 7 plus Shikamaru, shinigami dan zanpakutou 'kesasar' pun masuk ke ruangan Hokage yang agak sempit itu. Alhasil, ruangan tersebut penuh. Mereka semua jadi sesak nafas, entah terjadi perebutan oksigen di sana.**

**Shizune: *ngomong ke Tonton* Rame banget, Ton? Sesek! *jadi babi* *pingsan***

**Hozukimaru: Gah! Gerah, bos! Mana sempit lagi! *ngomong ke Ikkaku***

**Ikkaku: Makanya, kamu disuruh masuk ke dalam pedang gak mau!**

**Yumichika: Duh, diem napa? Makin panas, nih! *ngipas***

**Katen Kyoukotsu: *nyamber kipasnya Yumichika* Kipas aku tauk!**

**Fujikujaku: Pinjem napa? Panas, nih!**

**Katen Kyoukotsu: Pake bulu mata lu, tuh! *nunjuk bulu matanya Fujikujaku***

**Sougyo no Kotowari: *nangis berdua* Huuuaaaa... Panas! Sempit! Sesak! Papah! Hueeeee...**

**Rukia: Duh, sabar ya. Bentar lagi juga adem suasananya. *meluk Sougyo no Kotowari***

**Tsunade: Kakashi! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa mereka? Ramai sekali!**

**Kakashi: Mereka ini sebenarnya adalah beberapa tamu kita dari Soul Society. Mereka sebenarnya tersasar. Mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bernama Kota Karakura. Namun, alat yang membawa mereka ke sana malah tersasar dan membuat mereka sampai di sini.**

**Tsunade: *gak mudeng***

**Hitsugaya: Sebelumnya kami minta maaf. Sebenarnya kami adalah shinigami. *merem***

**Tsunade: Ap-apa! Shinigami! Huah! Gak mungkin! Ada shinigami! Tolong! Aku belum mau mati! *tereak-tereak gaje***

**Yamato: Tenang, Tsunade-sama! *mencoba menenangkan Tsunade***

**Shizune: *bangun* Ng? Shinigami? Kluk... *pingsan lagi***

**Kakashi: Sakura! Lakukan sesuatu pada Tsunade-sama! Naruto! Tahan Tsunade-sama agar gak ngamuk! Sai! Bantu Naruto! Shikamaru! Bawa pergi shinigami-tachi itu! Cepat!**

**Sakura+Naruto+Sai+Shikamaru: Hai. *melakukan apa yang disuruh Kakashi***

**Yamato: Untung Kakashi-senpai bergerak cepat, ya? *nglirik Kakashi* Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib Tsunade-sama?**

**Kakashi: Hah! Siapa dulu? Kakashi! *menyilangkan kedua tangan***

"_-_-_-_-_"

X-**Kota Karakura**-X

**Sekarang para kapten tanpa zanpakutou itu bertarung dengan para Espada utusan Aizen yang rupanya telah bekerjasama dengan Muramasa. Oleh karena itu, kekuatan para Espada yang emang pada dasarnya udah kuat, jadi makin kuat karena Muramasa juga menyumbangkan sedikit kekuatannya.**

**Soifong: Tanpa Suzumebachi, aku kesulitan mengatasi mereka. Hah... hah... *keringetan***

**Shushuke: Ini menyulitkan! *mengacungkan zanpakutounya yang udah berkarat karena terus menghadapi cero para Espada***

**Grimmjow: Huahahaha! Rasakan itu para kapten! Kalian terlalu sombong! Gak taunya zanpakutou kalian malah gak ada! Memalukan! Huahahaha! *ketawa gaje***

**Byakuya: Hah hah! Jangan sombong kau, Espada!**

**Ulquiorra: Tenanglah, Grimmjow. Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Menghancurkan imej kita saja! *matanya sipit***

**Ukitake: Cih. Uhuk! *batuk-batuk***

**Kyouraku: Ukitake! Kamu gak papa? *ngelus-ngelus Ukitake yang terbaring di tanah***

**Yammy: Huahaha! Lihat itu, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow! *nunjuk Ukitake yang pingsan dan Kyouraku yang mencoba membangunkan Ukitake* Ada orang sakit! Huahaha! *ketawa* Ugh! *mulutnya kemasukan lalat***

**Komamura: Gak guna! Ayo, lawan kami, Espada!**

**Noitora: Huh! Sok sekali kau! *bersiap pake hierro***

**Kemudian mereka bertarung lagi. Meskipun para shinigami sudah kelelahan, tapi mereka tetap bersemangat untuk terus bertarung sampai akhir.**

"_-_-_-_-_"

X-**Konoha Gakure**-X

**Kita lihat suasana Kantor Hokage. Dimana Shikamaru sedang berusaha menenangkan keributan yang terjadi di antara kalangan para shinigami dan zanpakutou itu.**

**Ry****ū****jin Jakka: Bagaimana ini? Hitsugaya-taichou udah nelpon Soul Society, tapi gak ada sinyal! Gimana? *guncang-guncangin tubuh Gonryoumaru***

**Gonryoumaru: Duh! Aduh! *tubuhnya kepanasan gara-gara pancaran panas dari tangan Ry****ū****jin Jakka* Panas! Panas! *lari***

**Shikamaru: Eh! Jangan lari! Aduuh! Ngerepotiiiinnnn! *ngedumel gaje***

**Rangiku: Udahlah mas. Gak usah dipikirin. Para zanpakutou sifatnya memang kayak gitu. *ngelus-ngelus pundaknya Shikamaru***

**Shikamaru: Maaf, mbak ini sebenarnya shinigami apa manusia, sih?**

**Rangiku: Sebenarnya, kami ini shinigami. Yang disebut zanpakutou itu adalah pedang kami yang mempunyai roh. Makanya, ada yang bentuknya kayak monster, manusia, dan binatang.**

**Shikamaru: *begidik***

**Kakashi: *dateng menghampiri Shikamaru* Bagaimana?**

**Shikamaru: Gak tau lagi, deh! *masih begidik***

**Haineko: *sadar dari pingsannya* U-uh...**

**Tobiume: *berenti ngipas* Eh, Haineko-chan udah bangun!**

**Katen Kyoukotsu: *mikir* Heem... Cowok itu cakep juga, ya? Sebelum Haineko deketin cowok itu lagi, aku musti bergerak! *nyamperin Shikamaru sambil ngipas* Hallo!**

**Haineko: *ngelirik Shikamaru* Eh! Cowok yang tadi? *berdiri* Haaiii! Aku Hainekoooo! *nyamperin Shikamaru yang makin begidik***

**Tobiume: Eeh? *swt***

**Rangiku: Haineko! Jangan bandel! *bersiap menghadang Haineko***

**Hitsugaya: Aku gak mau manggil Hyourinmaru buat ngadepin Haineko lagi! *bersikap dingin***

**Ichigo: Eh, Toushirou! Kasian kan si nanas itu kalo musti ngadepin Haineko?**

**Rukia: Udahlah. Kapten lagi **_**bad mood**_** tuh!**

**Shikamaru: Sebenarnya ada apaan, sih?**

**Haineko: Datanglah ke pelukankuuuu... *meluk Shikamaru***

**Shikamaru: *merem***

**Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruang Hokage terbuka dan muncullah Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Tsunade. Tsunade berwajah agak pucat. Mungkin karena masih shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi.**

**Tsunade: Hah... *ngos-ngosan***

**Naruto: Tsunade-baachan udah kami bereskan!**

**Tsunade: *mentung Naruto***

**Naruto: *loncat-loncat* Aw! Sakit, Tsunade-baachan! *megangin kepala***

**Tsunade: *mengumpulkan keberanian* Aku ingin bicara kepada kalian. *ngomong ke para shinigami dan zanpakutou* Setelah aku mendengar penjelasan Sakura, aku bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian.**

**Sakura: Jadi, Tsunade-sama memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan kalian menginap di sini sampai kalian bisa ke tempat tujuan kalian.**

**Sai: *senyum gak ikhlas* Tapi dengan syarat, kalian tidak boleh mengganggu ketenangan desa ini.**

**Hitsugaya: Hmmm *mikir* Bagaimana, teman-teman?**

**Rukia+Renji: Setuju aja, sih. *nggaruk kepala masing-masing***

**Ichigo+Ishida: Terserahlah.**

**Inoue+Sado: *saling pandang***

**Rangiku+Kira: Apa di sini ada tempat jual sake?**

**Naruto: *swt* Ada, kok.**

**Katen Kyoukotsu: Tapi, kita nginap dimana?**

**Naruto: Rumahku saja!**

**Haineko+Katen Kyoukotsu: *mikir* Ah! Ini saat yang tepat!**

**Haineko: Aku mau nginep di rumah Shikamaru-kun aja! *nggandeng tangan Shikamaru***

**Katen Kyoukotsu: Eeh! *mandang Haineko* Aku duluan dong!**

**Haineko: Apa? Hah? Kan aku udah bilang duluan? Kamu kapan bilangnya, hah? Bajak laut aneh!**

**Katen Kyoukotsu: Apa? Bajak laut aneh katamu? Ngaca dong! Kamu tuh mirip kucing! *nunjuk Haineko***

**Haineko: Dasar kau! *narik Shikamaru jauh-jauh dari Katen Kyoukotsu***

**Katen Koyukotsu: E-eh! *narik tangan Shikamaru juga***

**Shikamaru: *tangan ketarik* Tolong! *limbung ke tanah***

**Haineko+Katen Kyoukotsu: Shikamaru-kun! *nepuk-nepuk pipi Shikamaru***

**Haineko: Ini semua gara-gara kamu! *nunjuk Katen Kyoukotsu***

**Katen Kyoukotsu: Apa? Semua gara-gara kamu tauk! *bales nunjuk pake kipas***

**Semua: *swt* *speechles***

**Kakashi: Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian air panas dahulu? *senyum mesum***

**Sai: Setuju. *senyum***

**Renji+Gegetsuburi: Setuju! *senyum mesum***

**Wabisuke: *muncul dari pedangnya* Aku boleh ikut, Kira-sama?**

**Kira: Terserahlah.**

**Naruto: Ka-ka-kau! *nunjuk Wabisuke* Nagato! Nagato masih hidup!**

**Kira+Wabisuke: *cengo* Nagato? Siapa, tuh?**

**Kakashi: Tenanglah, Naruto. Dia bukan Nagato. Nagato sudah mati.**

**Wabisuke: Aku Wabisuke. Tuanku adalah Kira-sama. *nunjuk Kira***

**Haineko: *nyengir mesum* Sudahlah, dari pada lama-lama. Kita ke pemandian air panas sekarang, yuk! *jalan sambil gandeng tangan Shikamaru yang udah sadar***

**Shikamaru: *ngikut aja* *swt***

**Katen Kyoukotsu: *nyamperin Shikamaru* Ikuuuttttt!**

**Sakura: Ayo!**

**Semua: *ngikutin Sakura yang nunjukin jalan***

**Setelah semua pergi ke pemandian air panas, tinggallah Tsunade dan Shizune tak lupa Tonton di Kantor Hokage.**

**Tsunade: Asal mereka gak ngamuk, kita lakukan apa saja yang mereka mau.**

**Shizune: Tapi, apa tidak masalah? *ngelus-ngelus punggung Tonton***

**Tsunade: Dari pada harus mati sekarang, dengan pencabut nyawa sebanyak itu. Bisa bahaya! *masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage***

**Shizune: Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama. *geleng-geleng***

"_-_-_-_-_"

TBC

To

Be

Continued

"_-_-_-_-_"

**Readers-tachi, gimana chappie kali ini? Lebih bagus ato lebih jelek?**

**Chappie ini lebih panjang, kan? Doain aja supaya saia tetep bersemangat buat fic humor. Karena setiap saia buat fic humor pasti berenti di tengah jalan. *pundung***

**Yasudh, kita bales ripie dulu!**

Fujita-Ryou : **Ini udah lanjut. Tetap RnR, ya!**

Hime-chan Anezaki : **Gomen tentang kekurangannya. Waktu itu saia lupa nulisnya. Makasih udah ripie. Nih, udah diapdet.**

cuma anak kecil : **Ini fic kok. Tapi bentuknya aja yang menyerupai drama. Apa musti saia ubah ke bentuk dialog semua atau narasi semua?**

qhieza : **Sip! Nih udah apdet! Tetap RnR yah!**

Tsukiko Reika : **Hihi, makasih. Ini udah update. Ripyu lagi, yah!^^**

**Wai! Sekian dulu untuk bab ini. Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya!**


End file.
